


Duty and Protection

by Batwaffle



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwaffle/pseuds/Batwaffle
Summary: Fresh out of the war which ended the Rose dynasty, the kingdom of Postwick is now twice as big as it ever was, with its territory encompassing all of Wyndon as well.They are also nearly brought to their knees by the cruelty of war.Alliances need to be formed, and quickly. Hop would go, as the child not in line to inherit. Leon will die before his brother is forced to leave his childhood love, and his freedom.Leon led troops in war. He can lead himself to his new husband in Hammerlocke.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Hop/Yuuri | Gloria, Olive | Oleana/Rose | Chairman Rose, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Duty and Protection

The room was quiet.

This wasnt alarming until you realised Gloria was in the room. 

Gloria, as a rule, was not quiet.

Leon sighed, reaching up from where he was seated to still the hands fussing with his hair.

"Stop. It's as tidy as it'll ever be."

Gloria's face dropped a little. "Sorry. Sorry Leon. I'll just -"

"And stop _apologising,_ Gloria!"

He stood, rising from his chair to pace around the room. He stopped at the window, pausing to draw breath and compose himself before he turned around with a gentler tone. "You know this isn't your fault, Gloria. This is my choice."

Mulishly, Gloria clenched her fists and tilyed her chin up.

"Bullshit."

Lee raised his brows. 

"Pardon?"

"You heard me, Leon. That's bullshit. This is no more your choice than it would have been Hop's. Neither of you wanted this, shipped across the land to marry some king youve never met! I still don't even see how it will help!"

Leon turned away, suddenly tired of this discussion being had over and over.

"Raihan is the Dragon of Hammerlocke. His city is a fortress, and his military just as impenetrable. This is happening, Gloria. Im getting married."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah im trash


End file.
